Red's Corvette
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: quick one shot about Red's Corvette


Kitty pulled into the driveway after work and saw that stupid corvette. Don't get her wrong she was happy red could have something he really wanted he deserved it but the truth was she was a little jealous of the car. The damn corvette was taking all of Red's attention and she missed her husband. She was looking forward to her vacation maybe she could pry him away from his corvette. Speaking of Red where was he? Ever since he's got it he's been outside cleaning and polishing his car.

She sighed and decided to go inside and change. She walked upstairs and saw Red packing. She froze "Red what are you doing"? He turned to face her and smiled "I've decided to take a road trip with my favorite girl". She smiled "oh Red". He said "I meant the car". Her face fell "oh". He laughed "Kitty I'm kidding of course I meant you". She looked at him "are you?" He was taken aback "Kitty I was only kidding". She crossed her arms "well how was I supposed to know you've spent so much time with that damn car I hardly ever see you"! He felt awful he didn't mean to hurt kitty but the more he thought back the more he realized he has been spending a lot of time with precious corvette.

He walked over to her and hugged her. "Kitty I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. He said "I'll tell you what how about we take the car I'll get to break it in but u will have all of my attention how does that sound"? She smiled and hugged him tight. He said "I'll finish packing and you go change". She nodded but before she could leave he gently grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately. Her knees turned to jelly she leaned against him. Thankfully Red was holding her up because if he wasn't she surely would've fallen to the floor. He said "are you okay"? She smiled never better. He laughed and watched her go into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Kitty came out and saw that Red was no longer in the room. She walked to the window and saw him with that stupid car again. She threw her hands up and said "UGH I should've known"! She stormed outside and saw Red "Really"? He jumped "what"? "I thought you were going to pay attention to me"? He smiled "I am I was just putting the suitcase in the car". Kitty said "I thought we were leaving in the morning"? Red said "No were leaving now". He quickly scooped her up before she could stop him. She squealed "Red put me down"! He sat her on the hood of the car. She was worried about the kids "Red what about the kids"? He said "they are not coming"! She laughed "I know that but they can't stay home alone". Red said "Kitty I have bob checking in on them so don't worry". She sighed "I'll try not to".

He gently kissed her and laid her back on the car. He nuzzled her neck and she giggled "come on Kitty it will be fun me and my 2 best girls". She pushed him back and glared "Red"! He said "I mean my best girl you". She rolled her eyes "let's go". He really had to be careful about that.

They were finally on the road. Kitty was actually enjoying their road trip. The car was pretty awesome Kitty thought but she would never let red know that. Red had one hand on the wheel and one holding Kitty's hand. Red had managed to talk kitty into going to a cabin. Hours later they pulled into the drive way. Kitty saw the cabin "it's beautiful Red and no one is around for miles. He smiled I know that was the whole point. She laughed. He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her head "if you're up to it maybe we can make love on the hood of the car".

She rolled her eyes "can you please stop talking about that damn car"! She said "It's freezing out here I want to go inside". He sighed and followed her to the door after he grabbed their suitcases. She walked inside and looked around. It really was beautiful. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. Red came out of the bedroom. She said "Red can you start a fire please". He nodded. Red sat on the other end of the couch. She furrowed her brow. She slid down to him and snuggled up against him. He said "I thought u were mad at me?" She said "I'm not mad I just wish you would forget about your car and focus on me." He put his arm around her and said "I'm sorry baby, I'm just really proud of it". She said "I know Red I happy for you but I hardly ever see you anymore you're always with that stupid car"! He sighed "you're right I'm sorry I'll try and do better". She smiled and snuggled even closer "that's all I ask".

They watched the fire die down and Red decided to cook dinner. After they ate they went on a hike. Finally, deciding it was too cold they went back to the cabin. They walked past the car and kitty tugged on Red's hand. He stopped and looked at her. She smiled devilishly and quickly placed the blanket on the hood of the car. She may be jealous of the corvette but she can compromise and there was no way hell she was losing Red do that damn car! He was shocked. She climbed onto the blanket and laid back. He quickly covered her body with his and kissed her passionately.

He decided to work around her clothes since it was freezing outside. He unzipped her pants and slide them down her hips just enough. She put her hands behind her head licked her lips and watched as Red dropped his jeans. He made sure she was wet. She moaned when he touched her. He quickly entered her and she gasped. She bucked her hips to let him know she was ready. He began moving and she matched him thrust for thrust. After a few minutes she came and Red followed. He collapsed on top of her. He gently pulled out of her and pulled their pants up.

He helped her to stand up and put his hands on her hips. He said "Thank you for that baby". She smiled and touched his cheek "it was my pleasure". He smiled "let's get u back inside its cold out here". She nodded and watched Red grab the blanket. She knew they were heading home in a couple of days but in the mean time Red was all hers and for that she was grateful. Before Kitty went inside the cabin she looked back at the corvette and thought "Ha! That's what you get for trying to steal my husband!" "Kitty" she heard Red calling her. She hurried inside.


End file.
